Meet Father in Law
by The.RED.Phantom
Summary: Mungkin hal yang sulit dilakukan seorang pria setelah melamar gadis yang dicintainya adalah menemui ayah si gadis, bahkan bagi Sasuke. Tapi, bagaimana mungkin? SasuHina


**MEET FATHER IN LAW**

**Warning: OC, OOC + garing-_-**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto sensei's, not mine XD**

_Inilah saatnya…_

Mungkin hal yang paling membuatmu gugup adalah ketika kau duduk berhadapan dengan seorang gadis yang kau cintai saat makan malam. Apalagi saat kau hendak melamarnya, bukankah begitu?

Hal inilah yang dirasakan Uchiha Sasuke saat ia harus berhadapan dengan gadis yang dicintainya sejak ia kembali ke desa tempat ia tinggal. Seorang gadis cantik berkulit putih salju dengan mata berwarna lavender pucat dan rambut halus panjang hingga menyentuh pinggulnya yang kini duduk berhadapan dengannya, ya, Hyuuga Hinata, gadis inilah yang hendak ia lamar.

Sasuke berdeham pelan. Ia berdiri dari kursinya dan kini berlutut di hadapan Hinata, "Hinata. Sudah lama aku," pria itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Memang aneh Sasuke yang terkenal cool dan tak acuh tampak gelagapan di hadapan seorang gadis, tapi ia tak punya pilihan lain selain gugup akan keadaan saat ini, "Sudah lama aku menantikan saat ini. Maukah kau… Memasakkan nasi untukku seterusnya selamanya dan menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku?"

Hinata mengerjap sesaat, "A-apa maksudmu, Sasuke-kun?"

"Menikahlah denganku. Aku akan membahagiakanmu."

Tampak rona merah muncul di pipi Hinata yang membuatnya tampak semakin cantik dan butir-butir bening di matanya. Ia memeluk Sasuke dan mulai menangis, "Hai! Tentu saja, Sasuke-kun! Oh, aku bahagia sekali!" tampak para pengunjung tempat makan bertepuk tangan pada mereka sambil menyoraki mereka.

Sasuke memakaikan cincin berlian di jari manis Hinata dan menciumi tangan Hinata dengan lembut, "Suki da yo, Hinata."

"Watashi mo aishite imasu," sahut Hinata.

Mereka pun mulai berpelukan dan tiba-tiba Hinata menarik dirinya dari Sasuke. Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung, "Ada apa?"

"Oh, tidak," Hinata memegangi mulutnya, teringat sesuatu, "Jika ada orang di luar klan yang ingin menikahiku maka kau harus meminta izin dari ayahku terlebih dahulu."

Sasuke membuka mulutnya dan menutupnya kembali, "Nani?"

**XXX**

Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengangkat kepalanya, membuat wajahnya berhadapan dengan Hyuuga Hiashi, (calon) ayah mertuanya. Belum pernah Sasuke merasa segugup ini. Karena saat inilah ia harus mendapatkan izin dari sang pemimpin klan Hyuuga sebelum mengambil Hinata sebagai istrinya. Tapi pandangan menusuk dari Hiashi membuat keadaan semakin tidak enak.

"Jadi apa maksudmu ke sini dan mengatakan bahwa kau ingin menikahi anakku?"

"Maksudku karena memang ingin melamarnya."

"Kau tahu, Hinata adalah pewaris klan ini. Jika kau berniat menikahinya maka tidak akan ada lagi pewaris yang sah mewarisi klan ini."

"Anda bisa menyerahkan tugas itu pada Neji atau Hanabi," kata Sasuke dingin, walaupun sebenarnya ia merasa gugup.

Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya duduk di dekat Sasuke mulai tampak panik, "S-Sasuke-kun…"

"Heh, berani sekali kau berkata begitu pada orang yang akan kau ambil anaknya. Dasar Uchiha," Seurat nadi muncul di pelipis Hiashi.

"Otou-san!"

"Apa maksud Anda mengatakan demikian? Jangan bawa-bawa nama klanku!"

"Kau berani menantangku, nak Uchiha?"

Sasuke dan Hiashi saling melempar tatapan marah satu sama lain, sehingga samar-samar tampak aliran listrik saling menyambar di antara mereka. Hinata menarik tubuh Sasuke menjauhi Hiashi, sementara Neji dan anggota klan yang lain menarik tubuh Hiashi. Hanabi hanya meringis melihatnya.

"Tujuanku datang ke sini adalah melamar Hinata! Aku tak punya alasan lain untuk menikahinya selain karena mencintainya," seru Sasuke kesal. Sebenarnya batinnya meronta sendiri, kenapa ia malah menantang (calon) mertuanya sendiri? Padahal ia tak akan mendapat restu untuk menikahi Hinata selain meminta restu pada Hiashi.

"Huh, kau kira aku akan membiarkanmu yang seorang Uchiha menikahi Hinata?"

"Otou-san… Cukup…" pinta Hinata panik.

"Ya," kata Sasuke dengan mantap dan tegas walaupun hatinya berdebar-debar kencang, "Karena tak ada orang lain yang mencintainya seperti diriku dan mencintaiku seperti dirinya."

Sejenak suasana kediaman Hyuuga hening, hanya terdengar suara burung berkicau dan seorang anggota klan terbatuk-batuk. Hiashi menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan kagum, tapi raut wajahnya yang dingin menyembunyikan kekagumannya pada kemantapan ucapan Sasuke, "Aku akan mengijinkanmu menikahi Hinata apabila kau bisa melewati ujian dariku."

Hinata menarik lengan Hiashi, "Otou-san, jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak! Sasuke-kun, jangan menerima-"

"Baiklah, aku terima ujian Anda," Sasuke membalas tatapan tak percaya Hinata dengan seulas senyum, "Tenang Hinata, setelah ujian ini kau akan menjadi istriku."

"Baiklah, tantangan pertama adalah… Bermain shogi."

"Nani?"

"Shogi. Apakah kau takut akan kukalahkan, Uchiha?" Hiashi tersenyum sinis pada Sasuke.

"Tentu tidak, aku akan menerima tantangan ini dengan senang hati." Sasuke membalas senyuman Hiashi dengan seringaian sadis yang biasanya muncul apabila ia hendak membunuh seorang shinobi.

**XXX**

"Apa Sasuke-kun bisa melewati ujian ini?" Tanya Hinata khawatir pada Neji yang duduk di sampingnya, "Kulihat tousan sangat jago bermain shogi. Bahkan katanya ia bisa bermain shogi dengan mata tertutup."

Neji tersedak air teh yang dihirupnya, "Ah, tenang saja Hinata-sama. Sudah pasti pemenangnya Uchiha."

"…kenapa kau yakin sekali?"

"Soalnya selama ini anggota keluarga Hyuuga yang menjadi lawan Hiashi-sama dalam bermain shogi selalu sengaja mengalah. Hinata-sama tak pernah tahu bagaimana reaksi Hiashi-sama apabila ia kalah bermain shogi. Anda tidak tahu betapa payahnya beliau saat memainkan shogi, bahkan langkah _fuhyo_ selalu ia mainkan sama seperti langkah _Kei-ma_." Neji tertawa sambil menghirup tehnya.

Hinata menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

**XXX**

"Tsu-mi!" Sasuke meletakkan pionnya beberapa langkah dari pion _Gyoku _Hiashi.

"Nani? Mana boleh kau meletakkan _hisha_ langsung menuju _gyoku_ milikku!" seru Hiashi frustasi karena tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menskakmat pion miliknya.

Sasuke menatap Hiashi dengan tatapan aneh, '_Kau serius, kan?_', "Tentu saja bisa. _Hisha _mampu bergerak langkah sebanyak yang ia mau ke kiri, ke kanan, ke depan atau ke belakang."

"Jangan berbohong padaku, Tezumi bilang hisha hanya bisa bergerak secara diagonal. Ya, 'kan, Tezumi?" Hiashi menoleh ke salah seorang bawahannya. Tapi sudah tak ada Tezumi di sampingnya bahkan bawahannya yang lain. Hiashi menggerutu kesal, "Pokoknya aku tak terima aku kalah! Kau ini yang sebenarnya tidak tahu bermain shogi, kan?"

"Mungkin sebaiknya setelah ini Anda bermain dengan Nara Shikamaru. Ia sudah sangat lama bermain dengan shogi," kata Sasuke sinis. Hiashi menatapnya dengan tatapan sebal.

Hinata dan Neji muncul di saat yang bersamaan, "Lho? Tousan? Sudah selesai? Siapa yang menang?"

Hiashi tidak menjawab pertanyaan putrinya dan langsung beralih pada Sasuke, "Ah! Sudahlah! Langsung saja ke ujian berikutnya!"

"Tousan!"

"Hiashi-sama!"

"Memangnya akan ada berapa ujian, huh?"

"Ujian berikutnya adalah tanya jawab tentang Hinata. Kalau kau benar-benar mencintainya maka kau akan menjawab semuanya dengan benar."

"Hmm, mudah."

"Sudahlah, Hinata-sama. Biarkan saja mereka, kita hanya bisa melihat mereka. Uchiha dan Hiashi-sama itu sama-sama keras kepala. Tenang saja, tidak akan ada yang terluka," kata Neji menenangkan Hinata yang tampaknya sudah mulai gatal menghentikan mereka.

**XXX**

"Pertanyaan pertama, apa hobi Hinata?"

"Membuat kerajinan tangan dari bunga."

"Apa makanan favoritnya?"

"Zenzai dan cinnamon rolls."

"Makanan yang tidak ia sukai?"

"…kepiting dan udang."

"Apa alas an Hinata memanjangkan rambutnya?" seulas senyuman sinis muncul di wajah Hiashi. Ya, Hiashi baru saja memasang sebuah bom waktu pada Sasuke.

Hinata yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Hiashi barusan langsung berdiri, tapi Hiashi menyuruh Neji untuk membantu Hinata kembali duduk dan tenang.

Sasuke menggeram pelan, "…karena… Naruto. Ia ingin Naruto melihatnya sebagai seorang wanita dan sebagai bukti bahwa ia bukan gadis yang lemah," Sasuke terhenti sejenak. Mata onyxnya menatap Hinata, "Tapi sekarang semuanya sudah berubah. Yang ia inginkan adalah aku agar melihatnya sebagai pria yang mencintainya."

Hiashi terdiam sejenak.

"Sasuke-kun…" bisik Hinata senang, wajahnya merona entah karena malu atau karena merasa bahagia. Neji berdeham pelan dan wajahnya ikut-ikutan memerah.

"Tidak, ini belum selesai!" seru Hiashi keras kepala, "Aku akan memberimu satu pertanyaan lagi!"

"Tousan, memangnya tousan mau mengujinya sampai ma-"

"Berapa 3 ukuran Hinata?"

"…tentu saja, bust 90, waist 59, hip 86."

"Hmm, benar."

Neji membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar karena kaget dan Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Lalu terdengar suara pukulan disertai kegaduhan anggota klan dari kediaman klan Hyuuga.

**XXX**

"Baiklah, ujian terakhir."

Hiashi memegangi pelipisnya yang terdapat luka memar, sementara Sasuke meringis menahan sakit karena luka lebam di pipinya dan robekan kecil di sudut bibirnya. Yah, mereka babak belur seperti itu adalah karena perbuatan Hinata.

Sebenarnya Hinata hanya bermaksud 'melukai' Sasuke karena telah menjawab pertanyaan bodoh Hiashi yang seharusnya tak perlu ia jawab, tetapi Hiashi pun terkena amukan Hinata. Hiashi menduga bahwa sikap Hinata yang berbeda dengan kepribadian aslinya muncul semenjak Sasuke menjadi kekasihnya.

"O-Otou-san, aku dan Sasuke hanya ingin meminta restu untuk menikah. Kenapa Otou-san malah memperpanjang waktu? Apa sebenarnya Otou-san benar-benar tidak mengijinkan kami menikah?" tanya Hinata, sikapnya yang lembut menyembunyikan hal yang telah ia lakukan pada Hiashi dan Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa Uchiha pantas untuk mendapatkanmu. Aku memegang janjiku. Jika ia bisa melewati semua ujian dariku aku akan memberikan izinku agar kalian bisa menikah."

"Tapi otou-san…"

"Sudahlah Hinata," potong Sasuke, "Percayalah padaku aku akan melewati semua ujian ini dan membawamu sebagai istriku. Lagipula aku bertekad untuk membuktikan pada Hyuuga-san bahwa aku sungguh-sungguh ingin menjadikanmu istriku."

Hinata memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang dan mengangguk. Hiashi berdeham keras agar keduanya tidak terus berpandangan seperti pasangan yang baru pertama kali bertemu, "Lalu, ujian kali ini. Kau harus mengalahkan semua anggota klan Hyuuga dan barulah kau melawanku. Jika kau bisa mengalahkan semua anggota klan Uchiha yang ada di sini dan juga aku, aku akan mengijinkanmu menikahi Hinata."

Hinata tampak kaget mendengarnya, "O-otou-san? Kenapa kau memberikan ujian seperti itu?"

"Diamlah Hinata. Jika ia memang pria yang kuat, maka ia pantas menjadi suamimu agar ia bisa melindungimu."

"Tapi-"

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata. Percayakan semuanya padaku," kata Sasuke tenang. Ia yakin bisa mengalahkan semua anggota Hyuuga dan Hiashi dengan mudah, karena ia sudah sangat lama bertarung sendirian melawan banyak shinobi dan membunuh mereka. Jika dibandingkan dengan hal ini tentu akan mudah untuk melakukannya.

"Hinata-sama, lebih baik Anda menjauh dari mereka. Bisa berbahaya apabila Anda terluka saat pertarungan mulai," Neji menyentuh pundak Hinata dengan lembut. Hinata hanya mengangguk lemah dan melihat Sasuke dikerubungi oleh sekitar 50 shinobi dari klan Hyuuga di kejauhan.

Dalam waktu kurang dari 30 menit, Sasuke telah menjatuhkan seluruh anggota klan Hyuuga. Dan kini tinggal Hiashi yang berdiri di hadapannya. Sasuke mengelap peluh di dahinya dan mengatur nafasnya. Ia memutuskan untuk menonaktifkan sharingan miliknya, "Semua bawahanmu sudah aku kalahkan Hyuuga-san."

Hiashi tersenyum puas sambil memegangi dagunya, "Hmm, hebat juga kau. Tapi sebelumnya kau harus mengalahkan Neji."

"Nani? Neji?"

"Aku?"

"Kenapa harus Neji-niisan?"

Neji berjalan menuju Sasuke, sementara Hinata tampak gugup, khawatir dengan pertarungan selanjutnya. Ia tahu bahwa Neji bukanlah shinobi yang mudah dikalahkan. Kemampuannya sebagai seorang shinobi pun hebat, dan Hinata tahu bahwa seharusnya Nejilah yang mewarisi klan Hyuuga, bukan dirinya.

"Gomen, Sasuke. Aku harus melawanmu di sini. Tapi aku juga tidak ingin Hinata-sama harus menjadi istri dengan orang sepertimu," kata Neji sambil mengambil jurus kuda-kudanya.

"Tak masalah, aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu," sahut Sasuke dingin. Sekarang semua kegugupannya telah hilang, karena selangkah lagi Hinata akan menjadi istrinya, menjadi gadis yang akan ia cintai selamanya.

Tanpa sadar Hinata memilin tangannya dan berdoa agar Neji bisa dikalahkan oleh Sasuke. Kami-sama, sudah lama ia menantikan bisa bersama dengan pria yang dicintainya. Hiashi diam-diam mengamati putrinya dan menghela nafas.

Beberapa saat kemudian Hiashi mendapati Neji terkapar di atas tanah sambil memegangi rusuknya yang tampaknya patah, sementara Sasuke tampak kehabisan nafas dan darah segar mengucur dari mulutnya. Pria bermata onyx itu menatap Hinata dengan tatapan lega dan kemudian menoleh kepada Hiashi, memberinya tatapan penuh kemenangan.

Sambil memperhatikan Neji dibantu oleh Hinata dan anggota klan yang lain untuk berdiri, Sasuke berkata pada Hiashi, "Selanjutnya tinggal Anda, Hyuuga-san."

Hiashi memasang wajah terkejut, tapi seulas senyuman muncul di wajahnya, "Hmm. Hebat kau bisa sampai sejauh ini," Hiashi melepaskan kimononya. Ia mengangkat telapak tangannya dan berkata dengan percaya diri, "Seranglah aku dari mana saja."

"Huh, sombong sekali," dengus Sasuke.

Ia berlari dengan cepat menerjang Hiashi dan mengaktifkan sharingannya. Dengan sigap Hiashi juga mengaktifkan byakugan miliknya dan menghindar dari serangan Sasuke. Ia menotok beberapa titik vital di tubuh Sasuke, membuat pria berambut hitam itu jatuh tersenungkur ke tanah.

"Jangan meremehkan orang nomor satu di klan Hyuuga," kata Hiashi.

"Kau yang meremehkanku!" seru Sasuke.

Ia bangkit dan menyerang Hiashi dengan kakinya, tetapi dengan mudah Hiashi melompat menghindari serangannya dan menyerang balik Sasuke dengan menekan telapak tangannya ke dada Sasuke, "Hakkesho kaiten."

Sasuke memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya dan terjatuh ke atas tanah. Hinata berteriak panik melihat kekasihnya memuntahkan darah, "S-Sasuke-kun!"

Hanabi menarik kimononya agar Hinata tidak berlari ke sana.

"Jangan kira aku akan kalah seperti ini," geram Sasuke. Ia mengelap mulutnya dan kembali menyerang Hiashi.

Saat ia melihat titik kelemahan Hiashi, Sasuke langsung mengaktifkan chidori miliknya dan mengirimkannya ke perut Hiashi. Hiashi menangkap lengan Sasuke dengan agak kesusahan, sehingga ia bisa merasakan dirinya tersengat aliran listrik dari chidori Sasuke.

'_Jika ia tidak kelelahan seperti ini, pasti ia bisa mengalahkanku dengan mudah._'

Sasuke ambruk ke tanah.

"Sudah menyerah?" Hiashi melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya dan menundukkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat wajah Sasuke, "Kau tahu, kau tak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan Hinata kalau kau lemah seperti ini."

Pria Uchiha itu langsung terbatuk-batuk memegangi dadanya dan memuntahkan lebih banyak darah. Hinata langsung menerjang ke arah Sasuke sambil bercucuran air mata. Dengan panik ia menyentuh wajah Sasuke dan menempatkan kepala pria itu ke pangkuannya, "S-Sasuke-kun, bertahanlah… K-Kami-sama, pasti kau kesakitan… Otou-san, apa yang telah kau lakukan?" gadis bermata lavender itu menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan marah sekaligus tak percaya.

Sasuke meremas tangan Hinata, "Jika… a-aku tak bisa mendapat izin darimu agar bisa membawa Hinata menjadi istriku," katanya sambil terengah-engah, "Aku akan terus… melawan semua anggota klan di sini… dan mengalahkanmu, s-sampai… mendapatkan izinmu agar aku bisa menikahi… Hinata…" Sasuke menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "Biarpun aku harus terluka parah, aku tidak akan menyerah… k-karena aku hanya… ingin mendapat Hinata, dan aku sangat mencintainya…"

Hinata mendekap kepala Sasuke dengan lembut, "S-Sasuke-kun… j-jangan banyak bicara. Otou-san…"

Hiashi termenung sejenak mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berkata, "Hinata, bawa Sasuke ke iryou nin terdekat. Biar yang lainnya juga membantumu mengantarnya ke sana."

Hinata tampak kaget mendengar ucapan ayahnya, tapi kemudian ia berkata, "H-hai!"

**XXX**

Ketika Sasuke membuka matanya, yang ia lihat adalah Hiashi duduk di dekat futonnya. Dengan terkejut Sasuke terduduk di atas futonnya.

"Hyuuga-san?"

"Jangan banyak bergerak, kau masih harus istirahat sebentar lagi, Uchiha."

"Tapi kenapa kau ada di sini? Mana Hinata?" sang Uchiha tampak kebingungan, walau wajahnya tampak tetap tenang.

"Aku menyuruhnya keluar," jawab Hiashi. Ia segera melanjutkan sebelum Sasuke kembali bertanya, "Karena ada hal yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu." Sasuke mengangkat kedua alisnya.

Hiashi membungkukkan kepalanya dan kemudian menundukkan tubuhnya, bersujud di hadapan Sasuke, membuat pria bermata onyx itu tambah terkejut, "Kumohon, bahagiakanlah Hinata dan lindungilah putriku itu."

"Tunggu, apa maksud Anda?" tanya Sasuke masih kebingungan.

"Aku sudah mengubah pikiranku," kata Hiashi, "Melihatmu bersikeras melewati semua ujian dan berusaha mati-matian mengalahkanku hanya untuk menjadikan Hinata sebagai istrimu, aku berpikir bahwa kau sungguh-sungguh menjadikan Hinata sebagai istrimu. Aku tahu bahwa kalian benar-benar saling mencintai, dan aku tahu bahwa Hinata mencemaskan dirimu."

"Tapi… kenapa Anda memberiku ujian seperti ini?"

"Aku hanya khawatir kalau kau tidak akan pantas menjadi suaminya. Hinata pernah diculik oleh orang dari Kumogakure demi mendapatkan byakugan milik keluarga kami, aku takut apabila harus kehilangan Hinata karena kau lalai dalam melindunginya. Tapi sekarang aku percayakan semuanya padamu. Kuharap kau berjanji akan melindungi dan mencintai Hinata seumur hidupmu."

Sasuke terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Angkatlah kepala Anda Hyuuga-san."

Hiashi mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku berjanji akan membahagiakan Hinata dan melindunginya dengan seluruh hidupku, karena ia adalah gadis yang paling aku cintai. Dan karena Anda sudah mengizinkanku menikahi Hinata, Anda boleh memanggilku Sasuke."

Hiashi tersenyum kecil. Ia membalas uluran tangan Sasuke dan keduanya berjabatan tangan, "Dan kau boleh memanggilku otou-san, Sasuke." Sasuke membalas ucapan Hiashi dengan senyuman cool miliknya, tapi senyumnya kembali pudar saat Hiashi mengatakan, "Tapi aku ingin dalam 5 bulan setelah pernikahan kalian Hinata tidak boleh hamil. Aku ingin kau membahagiakannya terlebih dahulu. Mengerti?"

Sasuke menelan ludah, "Hmm, hai?"

**XXX**

Hinata tersenyum lega setelah menguping pembicaraan Sasuke dan ayahnya di dalam.

"Hiashi-sama setuju?" tanya Neji penasaran melihat raut wajah Hinata tampak begitu bahagia, begitupula dengan Hanabi.

Hinata mengangguk, "Hai. Oh, Neji-niisan, aku tak sabar lagi menjadi istri Sasuke! Pasti akan menyenangkan sekali bisa menjadi istri dari pria seperti dirinya!"

"Tapi… Apakah nee-san akan memakai nama Uchiha atau tetap dengan nama Hyuuga?" Hanabi menatap kakaknya dengan penasaran pula.

Seulas senyuman muncul di wajah gadis cantik itu, "Hmm, menurutmu yang mana?"

_**Fin**_

_**Omake:**_

_3 bulan kemudian…_

"Sasuke! Apa Hinata baik-baik saja? Kudengar ia jatuh pingsan di rumah kalian!"

"Oh, otou-san. Jangan khawatir, Sakura sedang memeriksanya."

"Kalau sampai ada apa-apa dengan Hinata…" Hiashi menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan marah.

Sasuke mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja otou-san!"

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar rumah sakit terbuka, "Sasuke-kun, aku sudah selesai memeriksa Hinata," kata Sakura.

"Sakura, bagaimana keadaan Hinata? Apakah ia sakit?"

"Tenang, dia baik-baik saja dan sekarang ia sedang istirahat. Hanya saja ia merasa sedikit mual."

"Mual?" Sasuke dan Hiashi saling berpandangan.

"Ya, selamat Sasuke-kun. Kau akan menjadi seorang ayah dalam beberapa bulan."

"Huh?" Sasuke masih kebingungan. Tunggu, rasanya ia pernah berjanji pada seseorang untuk tidak menghamili Hinata selama 5 bulan pernikahan mereka. Sasuke menoleh pelan-pelan ke belakang dan…

"SASUKE, apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku?"

_Oh, kami-sama…_

**A/N: maaf jelek fanficnya, niatnya mau bikin oneshot yang pendek malah jadi begini hehe. Dan maaf kalau endingnya jelek, saya ga jago bikin ending yang bagus. Saya jagonya bikin konflik doang :D #digampar pake keyboard. Ya disini saya bikin Sasuke, Hinata dan Hiashi agak OOC supaya alurnya nyambung. Tapi fail-_- Dan kalau ada yang bingung sama istilah yang dipake di sini bisa PM saya :D Sekian bacotan dari saya. R&R**


End file.
